


A Life Given for Friendship

by Tilperiel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon diversion, Character Death, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilperiel/pseuds/Tilperiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The remaining ringwraiths must be destroyed, but at what cost? </p>
<p>Glorfindel and Haldir are amongst those in battle at Dol-Guldur - AU in what could have happened if things had gone differently.</p>
<p>One shot written as a gift fic for wardenofthewood</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Given for Friendship

It had been many months in the planning before they finally set out for the south of the Mirkwoods. There were guard from all three of the regions about, Glorfindel, Captain of Imladris lead his ellon, Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlórien leading the Galadhrim and Taurel, Marchwarden of the Mirkwood leading her people. The Council had been deep in talk and every effort had been made to cover all eventualities. The time had finally arrived in the spring, just as the snows had begun to melt, to make their move on Dol Guldur.

At the end of the war, when the Dark Lord Sauron had been toppled and destroyed, his forces throughout Middle-Earth had been released to their own will. Many had been killed before the Black Gates of Mordor when the great mountain Orodruin had erupted, the chasms taking no prisoners. There were countless others scattered throughout Arda who had simply retreated back to the places of shadow from whence they came. Too cowardly to show their faces without a force to guide them and force them into action. 

The Witch King of Angmar, Chief of the nine Ringwraths, had met his end, as Glorfindel himself had foreseen, not through the arms of men, but from a woman and a hobbit of The Shire. There were still eight others though and they had not perished, for they had been borne swiftly away ere their master had fallen by their evil mounts. They had travelled West and taken refuge within the old fortress. The very place in which their master Lord Sauron had secluded himself many years before in order to re-gain his powers. 

The power of the rings which were held by the White Council had already begun to fade without the Master Ring to bind them. Although they needed to take every care in dealing with them, they also needed to make haste before there were none left with the power to destroy the remaining Nazgul. Glorfindel held presence in both the seen and unseen world and did not fear them. They had fled before him at the Ford of Bruinen and therefore he had been chosen to lead the forces of elves as they approached the ruins, meaning to take it by force when Mithrandir broke down their defences. Galadriel was to use her remaining force to pierce the minds of the enemy that the guards could bring them down.

All was going to plan. The three forces of elves had coordinated themselves into position and waited to play their parts. It seemed like hours to Glorfindel as he stood before the ruined gates. He could feel the darkness from within, chilling him in his heart as he stood unmoving, sword in hand. Haldir and Tauriel stood on either side, also watching, also ready. Then, all too quickly the time came for action. 

There was nothing before hand to tell them of it but suddenly a black smoke erupted from the entrance and dreadful screams rent the air. Black figured burst forth before them and the warriors sprang into action. 

“Hain dago! Ortheritham hain!” shouted Glorfindel as he raised his great sword and brought it down in a shining arc to meet the first of the wraiths. A white light shone through him and he was terrible to behold. 

Other foul creatures came forth also, orcs and great spiders, which scuttled haphazardly about, taking nips at any they could reach with their poisonous fangs. Glorfindel swung his blade over and over, his own cries merging with the others’ about him. He concentrated upon the wraiths, paying little heed to the lesser monsters as the guard about took care of them. The battle was long and there was much death in the woods that day. Long since had his arms grown weary before he was given time to rest.

Finally, one last wraith was all that remained of the eight which had been driven out. With a burst of pure adrenaline Glorfindel raised his mighty blade, ready to take him down and send him into The Void. He was so focused on his prey that he did not see the gigantic form which loomed behind him. The spider raised itself on its hind legs and was about to spring forward upon Glorfindel’s back, fangs open and poised to grasp the elf’s neck. So, bringing his sword around in a swinging arc that brought end at last to the terror of the Nazgul, it was only then that the Captain heard the cry from behind.

He spun round, sapphire eyes blazing with battle fury, to meet the sight of the Marchwarden of the Galadhrim lying beneath the broken and curled up form of the loathsome spider. He rushed forward to his fallen friend, fear clouding his vision and heaved the caucus from him. Glorfindel fell to his knees beside Haldir and looked him over to see where he was hurt. Seeing the pain upon the ellon’s face he touched him with his mind, sending out what little powers of healing and comfort as had been given to him.

“Avo ‘osto, Haldir”, he said, “estelio nin mellon nín,” he made himself smile as he spoke, for tears were not to be shed on the battlefield. Pulling the steel plates away from his fallen comrade, he rent the already torn fabric of his undershirt away to reveal the extent of the damage to his side. The spider had managed to pierce Haldir with its deadly fangs between his breast and back plate, deeply enough that Glorfindel could see the white bones within. The smell alone was enough to tell him that the poison had already begun to set to work within the flesh, corroding and destroying tissue as it went. He drew breath and turned away, not wishing the other to see the pain on his face and composed himself before speaking again. 

“Goheno nin, hîr nín,” Haldir said softly, the pain clear in his voice and a look of anxiety crossed Glorfindel’s face. He knew there was nothing to be done, he did not want to see his friend suffer. He did not want him to die. 

“Avo bedo,” he said softly, “Ú-moe edaved.” Haldir’s breathing came in shallow gasps and his eyes began to flutter. He did not cry out and Glorfindel grasped his hand, using all of his remaining strength to make sure that his friend did not feel any pain.

They sat together as such, other guards about keeping a respectful distance from the Captain and the Marchwarden and tending to those others who were wounded and fallen. Glorfindel’s remaint still shone with the exertion he was using to aid the other. It did not take long, such was the extent of his wound and the deadliness of the poison, before Haldir gave his last breath and was still at last. His expression relaxed in death and Glorfindel felt his fea depart. 

“Nîr tôl erin baded lîn, na-den pedim ad, mellon nín,” Glorfindel spoke the words so softly that only the keen ears of those closest to the two could hear. He bowed his head and wept for his dear friend, who had given his life that he might go on.

**Author's Note:**

> “Hain dago! Ortheritham hain!” - "Kill them! We will defeat them!"
> 
> “Avo ‘osto" - Fear not
> 
> “estelio nin mellon nín,” - "Trust me my friend"
> 
> “Goheno nin, hîr nín,” - "Forgive me, my Lord"
> 
> “Avo bedo, Ú-moe edaved.” - "Do not speak, it is not necessary to forgive"
> 
> “Nîr tôl erin baded lîn, na-den pedim ad, mellon nín,” - "Weeping comes on your going, until we speak again, my friend"
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr usually on Goldenglorfindel where most of these come from as gifts for people there :)


End file.
